<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Jaskier by Animal_Arithmetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644139">Mama Jaskier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic'>Animal_Arithmetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Curious Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mama Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[“Mama?” said Sammy one day while he colored at the table and Jaskier was preparing dinner.</p><p>“Yes, sweet pea?” Jaskier replied, trying to ignore his love as he tightened his arms around Jaskier’s middle.</p><p>“How come you’re not a girl?”]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mama?” said Sammy one day while he colored at the table and Jaskier was preparing dinner.</p><p>Geralt had just finished in the shower and had walked into the kitchen in his sleep pants and a loose t-shirt. Jaskier figured he’d had a long day at work when Geralt came up behind him and wrapped his big, strong arms around Jaskier’s waist, breathing deep in Jaskier’s neck, nose nudging against his ear. He was still warm and slightly damp, water still dripping enough to land on the back of Jaskier's neck, but Jaskier didn't mind as he turned his head to give his love a quick kiss.</p><p>“Yes, sweet pea?” Jaskier replied, trying to ignore his love as he tightened his arms around Jaskier’s middle.</p><p>“How come you’re not a girl?”</p><p>All activity in the kitchen stopped. Jaskier turned to see Geralt looking just as confused as he felt. Dean had stopped with his homework to frown down at Sammy.</p><p>“What do you mean, sweet pea?”</p><p>“Well,” Sammy said, unperturbed that he had made all of them confused with his question. He continued to color messily. Jaskier thought it was an assignment for school, but he wasn’t quite sure. Something about connecting the dots and then coloring it, or something, to help them with counting. “Jordan has a girl mommy, and so does Amanda and Steph and Carl and everyone else. But you’re a boy mommy. How come?”</p><p>Jaskier looked up at Geralt, who shrugged with a slightly panicked look.</p><p>Great. No help from there.</p><p>Jaskier sighed. Useless husbands, right? Whatever. He pressed the spoon into Geralt’s hand and asked him to finish dinner while he talked to their son. He sat down, leg bouncing up and down as he tried to think of an explanation.</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>Hmm.</p><p>“You know I’m not really a mum, right?” Jaskier finally settled on.</p><p>Sammy paused his coloring to blink up at him. “What?”</p><p>“Well.” Jaskier squirmed in his seat, trying his hardest to fight down the heat in his cheeks. “So, usually, mums carry babies in their tummy, remember?” Sammy nodded, which was great because at six years old Sammy was entirely too curious and badgered them endlessly about where babies came from until Jaskier had finally figured out how to explain it. He didn’t feel like going through that again. “I’m not a mum in that way. Most mums are girls, but I’m a boy.”</p><p>“But <em>why</em>?”</p><p>“Because—” Jaskier shot a glare at Geralt when he heard the man snort behind him. He sent Dean an apologetic look, who was watching avidly with amusement. “So, when Dean was about your age, in kindergarten, his class was making Mother’s Day cards. Since your real mum died—remember? Good boy—Dean’s teacher didn’t want him to be left out so she said that Dean could just make a card for daddy.” Sammy bobbed his head, staring wide-eyed as Jaskier told his story. “But Dean asked if he could make one for <em>me</em> because I’m <em>like</em> a mum, right? I take care of you and love you and sing to you and tuck you in at night like other mums, yeah?”</p><p>Sammy nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess...”</p><p>Jaskier looked to Dean. “Dean, baby... Would you mind if I told him more about that day? And before? I won’t if you aren’t okay with it.”</p><p>Dean, suddenly shy, shrugged and looked back down at his math homework. “I guess it’s okay.”</p><p>Jaskier hesitated a moment before reaching out to grasp his hand. He took Sammy’s hand, too, and turned back to him. “When your mum died, Dean saw it happen. He became mute—he stopped talking. It took a very long time to help him to start talking again, but when he gave me the card and he started calling me mum, it helped him with speaking more. So we decided that I’d just... be your mum. Plus, it was easier for you to say than Jaskier.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Sammy, pulling his hand away so he could continue to color. “Your name is weird. I like mama better.”</p><p>Geralt, the jerk, started laughing behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>